A dash of love and a hint of murder makeswhat?
by Dark-Hecate
Summary: If you read it you will find out what it's about, won't you?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; i was inspired to do this because...well i don't actually know**

**Disclaimer; i don't own CCS nor do i have any idea who clamp is**

**Summary; Sakura is a normal teenager going through normal problems like puberty, love, loving someone in particular, blah blah blah you get the gist?**

**A dash of love and a hint of murder makes what...?**

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock.

BBBRRIINNGG

"Ah, I'm going to be late" Sakura said jumping into her uniform.

"Good morning Sakura" her father, fujitaka, said cheerily.

"Morning" she answered shoveling her breakfast down her throat.

"Ah, i could here you stomping from down here," Touya taunted, "because you're a monster."

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura screamed stomping up to him clenching her fists.

"Ah, I'm going to be late" Sakura said again throwing her bag over her should, strapping on her roller blades and gliding hurriedly down the street.

"Good morning Sakura" Tomoyo piped.

"Morning" Sakura said exhausted from her trip. She had just made it to cleaning duty.

"So I'm with you today" Tomoyo said changing the flowers.

"I guess" Sakura said jumping up and helping.

At lunch Sakura came to sit with her friends; Eriol, Shaoran and Yamazaki.

"Hello," Sakura said sitting down to eat, "Boy today has flown by."

The boys looked at her as if she were an alien.

"Um, Sakura, we can't hang out with you anymore" Eriol stuttered.

"WHAT? WHY?" Sakura said feeling tears set at the bottom of her eyelids.

"You're a girl you should be hanging out with them" Shaoran said flinching from her wrath.

"Well i can understand that you think I'm doing this out of kindness, but girls are so..." Sakura said trailing off.

"We're doing it for your own good" Yamazaki added who had been the quietest in the midst of all this.

"Kinomoto- san" Kaho sensei hollered, "I need you too come quick!"

"What is it" Sakura said panting heavily.

"You're father has been in an accident and they need you at the hospital right away" Kaho sensei said tugging her along to her car.

Sakura just sat in silence never uttering a word, it was a though she had no heartbeat. At one stage Touya came in, joking around, and grabbed her wrist checking for a pulse checking for a heart beat, she took her arm back, to touya's surprise with great strength.

Fujitaka passed away at 2:13 in the morning, Sakura saw him and heard his last word 'Nadeshiko' as her went to, as the doctors say, 'a better place.'

Well Sakura didn't believe it she thought it was utter bullshit and resented her father.

**A/N; I'm going to leave it there for now, i might change the name, i dunno.**


	2. Finally more of chapter 1

**A Dash of Love and a hint of Murder makes what…?**

My brother had to look after me. I wasn't exactly happy about it but I didn't care anymore…I didn't care about anything.

Touya knocked on the door. "Sakura? You have to get up and get ready for school!"

"Coming" I moan.

I slip on my uniform and run down the stairs. I guess I'll have to pretend everything is okay.

"Good morning, Touya." I eat my breakfast in an orderly fashion.

I strap on my roller blades and make my way to school.

On my way I see a young boy, he has white and black hair, with eyes that look almost fully black and he's wearing the school uniform. I stop in front of him. "Hello, are you on your way to school?" I ask starring at him intently.

I just starred right through me, like I wasn't there. I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to find some signal he's still alive.

"Yes. I am in your class. Could I have the honour of walking with you, Kinomoto-san?" I was taken back he knew my name but I didn't really take note of it.

"Sure, are you an exchange student?" I ask trying to shake his hand.

He moves it out of my reach. "I apologise, I should've introduced myself first. I am Hiroaki Hirata. I am from China. I'm naturally from Beijing but my parents moved here so I could meet some…people."

This boy sent a chill down my spine. He was absolutely gorgeous.

We got to school to find two very concerned looking boys at the gate.

It was Eriol and Syaoran.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"We heard of your…loss and we're really sorry." Syaoran looked into my eyes knowingly.

"Why are you sorry? Did you kill him?" I walked past them dragging Hiroaki with me.

"Sakura seems a lot different now, well, she doesn't like us anymore…" Eriol trailed off.

Syaoran hit Eriol across the head. "Maybe that's because we didn't want to hang out with her anymore!"

I can't believe they would say that. Stupid pigs. I'll show them.

"We're friends now, right? Good. I don't have any friends anymore so I can't really introduce you to anyone…. so I'm sorry."

"Your father died, your mother died and you live with your brother. You are very lucky. I know you have no friends. I would be glad to be your friend," Hiroaki grabbed my shoulders and hugged me tightly. I went bright red.

"We shall know soon…" he whispered in my ear.

_**A/ N: Well I have finished 'updating' now and I only did this for two people…. or whoever like it… I'm sorry that it's really short but I don't want things to go haywire or whatever quite yet. So I'll just make people think…. torture sure is fun.**_

_**Dark-Hecate. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dash of Love and a hint of Murder makes what…?**

**Just to recharge your memory.**

My brother had to look after me. I wasn't exactly happy about it but I didn't care anymore…I didn't care about anything.

On my way I see a young boy, he has white and black hair, with eyes that look almost fully black and he's wearing the school uniform. I stop in front of him. "Hello, are you on your way to school?" I ask starring at him intently.

This boy sent a chill down my spine.

"Why are you sorry? Did you kill him?" I walked past them dragging Hiroaki with me.

"Sakura seems a lot different now, well, she doesn't like us anymore…" Eriol trailed off.

Syaoran hit Eriol across the head. "Maybe that's because we didn't want to hang out with her anymore!"

Hiroaki and I sat down. I was uneasy, I worried the teacher would be angry that he didn't ask which seat he was to be seated in.

"Class, we have a new student; Hiroaki. Please introduce yourself." Terada sensei said motioning for him to stand up.

"I am Hiroaki, as you all know. I will be staying here for quite a while. I am pleased to be here" Hiroaki noticed a young boy glaring at him; it was Syaoran. Hiroaki took one look at the boy and he cowered in his seat.

'_These boys will be in the way. What shall I do?'_ He thought to himself, chuckling.

I noticed that Hiroaki was already acquainted with Syaoran, what I didn't know was that Hiroaki was smiling at him for some reason and laughing. He sat back down.

"Where would you like to sit?" Hiroaki said searching the grounds.

"Anywhere, so as long as the girls stop glaring at me!" I exclaimed dragging him to a seat while he decided.

Hiroaki kept smiling at me throughout lunch I couldn't figure it out. It really bugged me.

"Sakura how was your day?" Touya greeted me with a cup of green tea. I pushed it out of my face and went up stairs.

"I think this is going to be hard. I'll call reinforcements" Touya strode to the phone.

'_I don't see how I have to stay with **him, **I mean he shouldn't be taking care of me, I'm fine by myself.' _I glared that the picture of my dad, with all my strength retaining myself from throwing it at the wall.

"Why was I cursed with this knowledge?" I asked thin air.

I heard the doorbell ring and than murmurs.

"Sakura," Touya hollered, "Could you come down here for a moment please?"

I walked down the stairs grumbling softly.

I was surprised to find Touya talking with Yukito.

"W-what are you doing here?" I question.

Yukito looked up to greet me, "Ah, Sakura, you look even more beautiful since I last time i saw you!" he exclaimed.

Flattering. "Thanks, I guess…" I glared at my brother, trying to found out what the hell Yukito was doing here.

"Yukito came unexpectedly, he heard of the loss and decided to visit us." I looked at Touya dubiously. I wasn't believing a word he said.

_**A/N: Unfortunately I have to leave it there, we are having some guests, but tomorrow after school I shall defiantly be updating and getting into the plot…when I figure out what it is. Well for now try to figure out what I'm on about and enjoy the mistakes. Yours sincere….wait this isn't a letter.**_

_**Dark-Hecate**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dash of Love and a hint of Murder makes what…?**

I can't believe he thinks that I would believe a word that comes out of his filthy mouth, he isn't sorry, he doesn't care, and he just wants another reason to get rid of his guilt. Damn brat!

I walked back down the stairs. Yukito was talking quietly to Touya.

"But she needs some sort of reassurance that you care" Yukito said holding Touya's hand tightly. Surprisingly this time their little lovey dovey sessions didn't make me sick.

"Even if I didn't do this she would still resent me for walking on this godforsaken earth!" Touya said looking into his lap.

I ran back upstairs not caring what else they had to say.

"Do you think she heard?" Yukito asked nervously.

"Yes…I do" Touya said taking Yukito upstairs.

He walked in with Yukito, suddenly Yukito couldn't feel his hand anymore, Touya had tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were so weird about our relationship Sakura" Touya said trying to get me to look at him.

"Sakura," Yukito started, "I love Touya and I was going to ask you, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore, obviously you don't want me to have anything to do with you."

Huh? What are they talking about?

"You mean you weren't going to put me in foster care, you were just going to move in?" I ask resenting not asking them first.

"Yeah, I thought you knew" Touya said, ecstatic.

"Don't get too happy, I still need to know you guys won't…disturb me in the night…" I flinched, waiting for some sort of chuckle.

"Course not, we'll be really quiet!" Yukito said, "In fact, you had no-"

"Yukito!" Touya and I said at the same time.

"Sakura was talking about the play station and stuff like that!" Touya pushed him playfully.

Eww…that's so disgusting! To think that they would do something like that!

You know, I'm happy I woke up to Eriol, Syaoran and Yamazaki's lies. I'm happy I'm friends with Hiroaki now…and I'm happy m brother is finally happy himself, I just wish that Dad was here to see all this happening…but he isn't and he'll never be.

"Sakura, dinner is ready" Touya called.

I wiped my eyes and headed downstairs. "Yukito, Touya," I greeted sitting down, "Thanks for the food!" I dug into the shrimps, my favourite.

"Ah, that was delightful Yukito you should cook more, "Touya sighed with delight.

"I refuse to be the housewife!" Yukito said pushing him playfully.

I laughed, ah, the phone. "Coming"

"Hello, Kinomoto residence" I said waiting for an answer.

"Umm…hello Sakura, its Syaoran, can we talk?" he said in a sympathetic voice.

I immediately hung up the phone.

'Why is this happening to me? I do nothing but hate people and they still want to befriend me!' thoughts ran through my head but I pushed them all away…bedtime now.

I slipped into bed.

_Black. I light came towards me, faster and faster, I started to run, towards it. Then nothing. It disappeared. Then I saw…my father. 'Daddy?' I try to run to him 'dad, its Sakura!' I run faster and faster. I reach him._

_He disappears. Then I see a boy, he has black and silver, or so it seems, hair and he's smiling broadly. _

_His smile turns to a frown and he speaks, 'Who are you?'_

I wake in a cold sweat. That was too weird. It's already six so I get up and put on my uniform.

I'm getting ready to go just as the doorbell rings.

"Coming" I holler.

"Hello Sakura" Hiroaki is at the door.

"What…how do you now where I live?" I ask dubiously.

"You're a very cynical person Sakura, I simply looked your name up in the directory…wait no the phone book."

I laughed at him. "You're such a ditz!"

We walk to school.

"What's on your mind Sakura?" Hiroaki asked putting his arm around my waist.

**A/N; AHAHAHAA I'M LEAVING IT THERE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dash of Love and a hint of Murder makes what…?**

"There's nothing wrong, I assure you," I said, "Anyway, I'm just adjusting to my brothers' new…companion…so to speak."

"Ah, okay then…you mean you're new babysitter?" Hiroaki looked at me sceptically, "What are you hiding? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Me? What about you? You aren't exactly one to open up and spill the beans!" I stated, walking ahead of him.

"Sakura! Wait, I'm sorry…what a temper," he said, a little bit too loud.

Infuriated I turn back around, an inch from his face. "Y-you pig!"

Hiroaki was stunned. I wanted, no, desired to go back and tell him that I'm sorry and that I overreacted…but I couldn't, I just could bare the look of victory on his face.

I walked through the school gates, Hiroaki chasing after me.

I bet everyone was watching us at that moment, but I didn't care.

"Sakura, don't you think you're being melodramatic?" Hiroaki yelled.

"Yes…w-wait, no! I don't know…" I admitted.

"Just forget it, I don't even know what your problem is, I mean I ask you a simple question and you…you act very belligerent… like a warrior… or something."

Hiroaki and I had a pretty nasty encounter over nothing, I couldn't tell why I had immediately snapped but I guess that's me; dropped on the head the day I was born, yep.

"Sakura! Did you space out again? I was trying to get your attention for ages!" Hiroaki scowled.

"Sorry," I said rubbing my head thoughtfully, "I guess you bore me!"

"That's sweet" Hiroaki turned to see Syaoran glaring at him, "Who's that and why does he keep looking over here?"

I growled. "That's Syaoran, I don't know what his problem is but it's been like that since you came."

Hiroaki didn't look impressed. _'I wonder if he remembers…'_

The bell rang. "Ah, class. Come on, now who's staring into space?" I tease.

Hiroaki gives me a distant look and follows.

"I'm home!" Touya hollers, "What smells so good?"

"I'm cooking, so in your books; poison," I smile satisfyingly.

"Sakura, you know I don't think you cook poison as a main ingredient, you just add it into Yukis' dinner!" At that statement Yukito went pale.

Yukito had been on the phone for well over an hour talking to his mother.

"Yukito, did you test taste it?" Touya looked up at me defiantly.

"That was my mother, she wants to meet you." Touya went a shade of crimson.

"She knows?" I looked back and forth between the conversations.

"Hang on, what's wrong with your sexuality?" I was stunned by Yukitos nervousness.

"Nothing in our books, but in Mothers, a lot!" Yukito exclaimed.

"So is everyone still going to eat?" I tried to smile.

"Yes, of course, aren't we Touya?" Yukito looks up at Touya and smiles faintly.

"Suddenly I've been put off your home made poison crab, I might lie down for a while." Touya walks up the stairs.

Hiroaki sat in the lounge, trying to go over the events that day. He couldn't figure out whether or not Syaoran had completely forgotten and this was just jealousy or he knew. If he knew then there was more than he thought he was going to deal with.

"Master, please eat something."

"Samara, I'm wondering if this is just another failed mission. If I'm correct and he remembers than all will be lost and Sakura will deteriorate."

There's no need to worry, master. You are well trained and you will figure something out."

"I suppose you are right. What have you prepared today?"

Light filtered through the blinds. 'No, I couldn't have slept in!' I turned to my alarm clock, '3:00? How can the sun be out?'

"Sakura, hi," a soothing voice whispered.

I bolted upright. "What?"

"I was wondering, where are the towels?" Reality flooded over me and I remembered that Yukis' mother, Noriko, was an early riser.

"In the cupboard, along the hall, left hand side up the top." I sunk back into my pillow and went back to sleep.

"Sakura, it's almost five, don't you ever wake up?" Noriko scolded.

"Noriko, I don't get up until six!" I grumbled.

"Don't you have to make breakfast this morning though?" Noriko questioned.

I ran out of my room and slid down the banister, sprinted to the fridge and dived for the pancake mix. I got to work immediately.

'_Finally, it's finished!_' I set out the plates, '_almost six.' _

"Good morning, Sakura," Yukito walked in, "I followed my nose right to the source."

"Yukito, I didn't know you enjoyed Sakuras' excuse for poison!" Touya teased.

"Don't you ever give up with that one?" I groaned.

"Nope, I'm determined to prove its poison!" Touya stood up straight eying the pancakes, "But today I'm extra hungry so I'll have to do with this!"

I finished breakfast and headed out to the local library.

I decided to take a new path, across the park, I hadn't been there since…dad left.

I skated past stalls, opening up for the day, People jogging, their icy breath faltering in the cold. I skated past…a shrine?

I stopped and glided back a bit.

"Tsukimine Shrine" I read.

"Sakura, you've never been past this place before!" A familiar figure popped out of nowhere.

"Hiroaki! You work here?" I ask.

A/n: Well I have no idea what to write…I guess I haven't been thinking this over very well. I'll be able to write something more productive next week, kay? I just wanted to thank the only person who is really reading this:

Raven Kinn. I'm pleased to say she has suffered through all my dumb ass mistakes. Thanks Raven


End file.
